


T(r)oll Bridge - A Songvid

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Mary Margaret's luck was used up before they even met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T(r)oll Bridge - A Songvid

**Author's Note:**

> This was created last fall. I'm uploading preexisting material into the new account.

Enjoy!

Hope you liked it, & I'd love some feedback. Thanks!

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.


End file.
